A Mistake
by Jazzy-Jinks-25
Summary: A mistake can change things. For Kurt Hummel it changed everything. A stupid mistake destroyed plans and shattered dreams. But sometimes a mistake can turn out to be a blessing; even if it takes a while to show itself. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story and I'm really nervous about it but I think it has some potential? I've read some male pregnancy stories and decided to give it a shot because what's more fun than male pregnancy? Nothing, of course! And thus this story was born! (:**

**Timeline: Er, there wasn't really a set time when I thought of this…So I guess I'll just rewrite season 3? That's the plan for now…I guess it's about the middle of September in this little story. **

**Extra: Blaine has not transferred to McKinley…yet…**

**Warnings: Maybe some OOC since this is my first story. Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related. **

**One more thing: I don't have the best grammar or spelling but I figure its good practice, right? All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-.-**

Chapter 1: **A Mistaken Result  
**

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth nervously. The bathroom light seemed brighter and Kurt winced as it shone. He took one last look at the counter before he stepped into his room instead.

He glanced at the familiar setting and tried to breathe steady. Despite his best efforts, his throat felt clogged and his eyes stung with tears. This couldn't be happening, not to someone like him—someone who had big dreams and a good future. He wasn't a loser with nothing to live for; he has ambitions. Yet, nothing could change the fact that he was waiting for a pregnancy test result.

Just the thought if it made him sick to his stomach. His hands were clammy and time was moving fast as the minute hand ticked towards the final moment. This would decide his future for him. Perhaps that was the worst part for him. It was the fact that he wouldn't be in control. It scared him more than the pregnancy itself.

He glanced over at the digital clock and sighed heavily. It was time to let destiny reveal itself. He turned and stepped back into the bathroom. His hands shook as he picked up the test. He breathed in slowly and glanced down quickly before he lost his courage.

The negative sign cheered up at him. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly tossed the test into the trash bin. _Time to get rid of the evidence,_ he thought. He hesitated when it came to toss the rest of the box away. What harm could it do to keep it? After this scare, there was no telling if he'd make another huge mistake like this. With that he grabbed the box and exited the bathroom.

What was he thinking? There was no way he could be pregnant. He was smarter than that and it had only been one mistake. Other than that, he and Blaine had practiced safe sex. His father was the one to stress that to him, trying to ingrain the risks of what such an event could entail to him. Burt had been doing so since he'd found out about Kurt carrying the gene.

Kurt had been tested at a young age for the gene. Thousands of boys had been when medical researchers had discovered it. It wasn't exactly rare but it was dangerous and that kept most men away from the idea of conceiving their own children naturally. Less than one percent of those who became pregnant survived. The same went for the survival of the baby.

Kurt tucked the box into the corner of his nightstand drawer. He thought about the pregnancy as he began his skin routine. What would he have done if he had turned out to be pregnant? He would have had to tell his family, friends, and worst of all Blaine. His boyfriend wasn't even aware that he has the gene. It had never come up, but now? Perhaps he should tell Blaine? It certainly would prevent any future troubles.

He continued to ponder the idea as he rubbed the lotion on his face. He glanced up as his father entered the room. He looked worried and a bit suspicious as he wandered over to Kurt's vanity. He must have noticed something about Kurt's earlier behavior. Kurt smiled inwardly at his dad's concern. It wasn't often that one had an accepting father so Kurt felt lucky that he was one of the few.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" his father asked, not wasting time and cutting straight to the point. This time Kurt did smile outwardly as he turned to face his dad. He snapped the bottle shut and placed it down carefully.

"I'm fine, Dad," he answered while he recapped the rest of the bottles. His dad picked one up and studied it. He looked confused as he read the words written on the back.

"Why do you need this stuff anyways? Aren't teens supposed to get zits?" he put it back down and looked at Kurt seriously.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Except that I had a pregnancy scare, he thought.

"I know, Dad, and I appreciate that."

"So, you would tell me if anything was wrong? Anything at all?" Does that include an almost pregnancy? Kurt nodded and his dad looked satisfied for the moment. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder for a moment and began to walk out. Kurt jumped up quickly and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad. I know it's hard to be a single parent but you're doing a great job. Trust me," Kurt whispered and his dad looked surprised for a moment before hugging back.

"I do my best, bud. It hasn't been but we've helped each other along the way. I love you, kid. Now get to sleep. You've got school tomorrow," Burt replied as he released his son. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt watched as his dad walked out and smiled to himself. He really was lucky to have his dad. Maybe one day he would tell his dad about the pregnancy scare. For now, though, it was best for it to be kept a secret.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Kurt stumbled into the stall and puked into the toilet. His throat burned and his stomach ached when he finished. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth. He coughed roughly and stood up shakily. He glanced down at the toilet before quickly looking away at the rather disgusting scene. He flushed the toilet, walking unsteadily over to the sinks. He rinsed his mouth but the taste lingered.

_What the heck is wrong with me? That's the third time this morning!_ Kurt peered at himself in the mirror. He looked a little paler than normal but other than that he looked fine. So what was wrong with him?

His mind flashed to the night before. Kurt gripped the sink tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. _The result was negative_, Kurt chanted in his head. _The result was negative._ He isn't pregnant because the test turned up negative. _The result was negative. _He doesn't have to care for another person. _The result was negative. _There isn't a being growing inside him. _Results can be wrong._ His knuckles turned white at the sudden thought. _I'm not pregnant. _He turned and dashed into the stall again, slamming the metal door shut. He gave a repeat of his earlier performance, much to his disgust. He wiped his mouth roughly in anger and sadness.

_I can't do this. I can't take care of a baby. _He felt tears begin to flow down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. _I don't know if I even want to do this_, he thought brokenly. He sat there on the dirty floor, next to a toilet filled with vomit, and never felt more worthless.

* * *

-.-

* * *

**Author's Note: And scene! The first chapter is of "A Mistake" is complete! I hope it was interesting and has you looking forward to the next chapter! I actually had some fun writing this! Let's hope that stays throughout the story! Who knows, maybe I'll find a plot hidden somewhere? But for now I must bid thee adieu! (:**

**-Jazzy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The rest of the author's note it located at the bottom. Enjoy! (: **

**Warnings: Slight OOC, maybe? Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the character used.**

**Extra: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

-.-

Chapter 2: **Misunderstandings**

* * *

Kurt hiccupped harshly, causing his entire body to jerk. His cries had faded away and he was left with only a feeling of hollowness. He made no effort to stand because what was the point? It was easier to stay on the filthy floors of the bathroom rather than stand and face the rest of the world. His eyes widened, he'd have to face the world. He would have to walk out of here and tell his dad, his friends, his boyfriend, _everyone_about this thing growing inside him. He flinched as he imagined his father's anger that would be tinged with disappointment. He thought of his friends' disappointed faces and Blaine's horrified one. He pictured the disgusted faces of everyone that would look at him and see nothing more than his swollen belly. He choked out another cry and leaned against the graffiti covered stall.

"Hummel?" a gruff voice spoke abruptly, its harshness bouncing off the walls. Kurt jumped and clamped a hand over his mouth in an effort to slow his heavy breathing. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but there was no telling who it could be. He tried to be silent but loud footsteps were coming closer to his stall. He looked over and saw muddy boots under the stall opening.

"Lady Face, it's me, Puck. What the hell are you doing the boys' bathroom?" Puck asked curiously, leaning against the door.

"Go away, Puckerman," Kurt snapped, wiping at his eyes furiously. He stayed on the floor hoping that Puck would just leave. _I have enough to deal already._ _I don't need my former bully bothering me._

"Did you puke in there, Hummel?" Puck ignored him and made a face as he noticed the smell for the first time. _Please just go away. _Kurt moved his pale hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out Puck's voice.

"Never thought you'd be bulimic, Hummel," snickered Puck. _That's it! _Kurt stood up quickly and flushed the toilet before yanking open the door. The tan boy stumbled at the abrupt move, almost falling into the stall. He was soon pushed away by surprisingly strong hands.

"Don't you know when to stop?" hissed Kurt venomously. He stomped towards the door but a hand caught his arm.

"Lady Face, were you crying?" an uncomfortable looking Puck asked. The shorter boy tried to yank his arm away but Puck kept a firm grip.

"No, now leave me alone!" he wailed on the verge of tears. He continued to pull desperately on his arm but it had no effect on the stronger boy's hold. Puck took a moment to study the hysterical boy. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, a sure sign that he had been crying. He could see tears begin to fill his glasz eyes again while he clawed violently at his hand. He winced as he felt the nails dig into his skin. He ignored the pain for a moment and thought carefully. He had never seen Hummel cry, not once since he met the boy and threw him into the dumpsters with the rest of the losers. He hadn't shed a tear when he was slushed or slammed into lockers. No tears gathered in his eyes when homophobic slurs were thrown at him. Puck had to admit he was one tough bastard. So why was he suddenly sobbing in the boys' bathroom of all places?

Puck yelped when he felt a foot slam into his own. He released Kurt's skinny arm and made no move to stop him when he ran out the door. _Maybe I do know when to stop._

* * *

-.-

* * *

Kurt seated himself between Rachel and Mercedes, already pulling out his phone to text Blaine. _'We need to talk'_ he typed quickly before either girl could see. Mercedes remained oblivious as she giggled with Tina but Rachel had seen, causing her to quirk an eyebrow at him. Kurt smiled innocently at her.

"Blaine," he said with false cheer. _At least it wasn't a lie._The petite brunette grinned back at him, glad to see Kurt look genuinely happy. She turned away and began to ramble on to Finn about the many songs she wished to sing in glee club.

Kurt looked up as Puck sat down next to Mike, his tray filled with food. Kurt took a tiny bite of his salad and tensed when Puck spoke to him.

"Damn, Hummel, how can you live off that rabbit food?" the Jewish boy looked disgusted as he stared at Kurt's healthy salad.

"Unlike some people, Puck, I actually want to live past my forties. If that means eating 'rabbit food' then I will." Kurt rolled his eyes at him, taking another bite of the 'rabbit food'. _Please just drop it._

"Why don't you try eating real food?" Puck waved a slice of greasy pizza in front of him. Kurt was about to make a snappy retort when it hit him.

The stench of the pizza reached his nose in an instant. It flooded his senses, making him feel faint. He dropped his fork and shut his eyes. _Breathe, Kurt, it'll fade in a second._ He sucked in a large breath but it did nothing to ease the dizziness. It worsened when the smell of the pizza entered his mouth. His stomach began to churn and twist horribly. _Oh, God. _He jumped up and dashed out the cafeteria, knowing he wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom.

He reached the trashcan outside the cafeteria doors before he couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned over and vomited straight into it. His hands gripped the sides tightly, making his knuckles turn a bone white color. It burned its way up his throat painfully and he was left breathing heavily when it was over. _It hurts so badly_, he thought, holding his stomach as he leaned against the trashcan. _And it's all because of this thing._ He glared down at his flat stomach. It wouldn't be flat for long; soon it would be swollen with another living being calling it their home. He frowned at the thought. _That thing is relying on me. _He carefully moved his hand over his stomach and left it there. The only thing protecting it from the dangers of the world was him. His gaze softened but only slightly. He still wasn't completely enthusiastic with the idea of being pregnant but maybe…

"Kurt! Are you alright?" Rachel's familiar voice squeaked as she rushed to his side. Her tiny hands clutched at his arm. He looked at her warm brown eyes which were wide with concern. He smiled gently down at her and grasped her hand. She had proven herself to be a wonderful friend. She could be a little too much at times and more than a bit self-centered but when he needed her she was there. She had carved herself a spot in his heart as his closest friend.

"I'm fine, Rachel," he assured her, moving away from the trashcan and down the hall towards the girls' bathroom. She glances over at the trashcan curiously, frowning in disgust when she sees the vomit. The tiny singer trails after him with worry still prominent on her face.

"Kurt, you just puked into a trashcan! You are not okay!" She caught up to him and pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom. After a quick search, she's relieved to find that they're alone. There was no need for their conversation to end up as school gossip.

"Seriously, Rachel, I'm okay. You know how I feel about the food here," he remarks trying to keep the conversation light. Kurt switched the faucet on and cupped his hands, splashing water onto his face.

"I know, and I agree that the food is less than appetizing, but you've never been sick because of it. You don't have the symptoms of food poisoning nor any other sickness that could make you vomit. You're hiding something, Kurt," she gazed at him seriously, her mouth drawn in a tight line. Kurt looked steadily into the mirror and avoided her prying stare. He didn't want to lie to Rachel but he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. He wasn't even sure of it himself. He could be making a big deal out of nothing and a worried Rachel wasn't something he could handle. Not right now.

"I'm not hiding anything! Honestly, Rachel, you're being ridiculous!" Kurt spun around and snapped her. Rachel looked down, obviously hurt by his sudden outburst. The slim boy sighed lightly at her saddened appearance.

"If it'll make you feel better, Rachel, I'll go to the doctor, okay?" _There! I'll get this thing, if it even exists, checked out and I'll figure it out from there. _It was the perfect plan until Rachel opened her mouth.

"I'll go with you!" she shouted, jutting her chin out defiantly. There was a stubborn set to her jaw and Kurt knew there was no use arguing with her. He mumbled his consent (although it wasn't necessary and they both knew it) and she instantly brightened. She linked her arm with his and proceeded to yank him towards their last class. _This isn't going to end well_, he thought anxiously.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Classes at Dalton had ended for the day and Wes was exhausted after muddling through a History exam. He had arrived at the room he shared with Blaine, ready to annoy and bother the shorter boy. Instead, he found his roommate staring anxiously at his phone with his fingers hovering over the screen. He was slouched on one of the twin beds and didn't give any indication that he heard Wes arrive.

"What's wrong, Blainers?" Wes plopped down beside the anxious looking boy. The shorter of the two didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at a text message he had received.

"Blaine?" Wes questioned, poking him for emphasis. Blaine ignored Wes and the finger jabbing at his arm. The Asian boy tried to gain Blaine's attention but soon realized he would have to use more force. Glancing over at Blaine quickly, Wes raised his arm slowly, giving Blaine a chance to react. When the soloist didn't make any move to stop him, he hit the boy sharply on the back of his head.

"Ow! Wes, what is the matter with you!" he shouted angrily, shuffling away from the Asian boy. Wes shrugged and raised an eyebrow at the way Blaine was clutching his phone.

"What's the matter with you? I've been trying to get your attention but you seem to be very much focused on that phone," said Wes, unperturbed with the glare being aimed at him. He thought for a moment before adding, "Actually you seem focused on a _message_. Maybe one you received from a certain little counter-tenor."

"I am not," Blaine said with a furious blush creeping up his neck. He snapped his phone shut and tried to casually slip it into his blazer pocket.

"Then why are you trying to hide your phone, Blainers?" Wes chuckled at the way Blaine's face was beginning to imitate a tomato.

"Because, Wesley, it's _my _phone and it's called _privacy_," he hissed the blush still on his cheeks.

"Oh, is it one of _those _texts," Wes wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. If possible Blaine blushed further and turned away from his friend. This caused a rather wide grin to cross Wes' face.

"No! Kurt isn't like that!" The shorter boy looked furious that Wes had even implied something like that. Kurt was sweet—he wouldn't do things like that, he had self-respect. Wes immediately raised his hands up in surrender and backed away from the topic.

"Then what's up, Blaine? You're worried, I can tell," he frowned at his friend. A sudden serious air had taken over the occupants. It wasn't often that this happened—especially when Wes was involved—but he knew when something was amiss with Blaine and didn't hesitate to confront him about it. He was never wrong when it came to his best friend's emotions. When Blaine sighed and sank back down on the bed, his thoughts were confirmed.

"It's Kurt," he mumbled and tossed his phone to Wes. He caught it swiftly and raised an eyebrow at Blaine. The shorter boy nodded at him and Wes opened the phone to check his text messages.

"We need to talk," he said, reading the message out loud. Blaine grimaced and bit his bottom lip, worry taking over his feature once more. Wes contemplated the message and sat down beside his friend. It was obvious that the words were the cause for his anxiety.

"So, this is what has you all worked up," he stated slowly.

"It's stupid, but you know I'm awful at relationships. What if I did something wrong? Or maybe he realized I'm not good enough for him?" Blaine muttered tugged at his now loose curls. He didn't like dwelling on the stupid things he had done before their relationship had blossomed. He was surprised Kurt had even considered a relationship with him after he had serenaded Jeremiah, called him unsexy, kissed Rachel, and told him to stop trying to stand out. He didn't even know what he was thinking when he'd done those things especially when he had told Kurt to blend in. He loved how Kurt wasn't afraid to be himself, even when others hated him for it. He loved his courage, his pretty eyes that changed color, his perfect skin and beautiful voice. He loved everything that made Kurt so perfect.

Yet, he always doubted himself on whether or not Kurt felt the same way. It's not that he didn't believe Kurt loved him, but he worried that one day Kurt would realize Blaine isn't good enough for him and leave. He would take one look at Blaine's gelled down hair, short stature and awkwardness and wonder why the hell he was dating him. He would tell him that it wasn't Blaine but it was Blaine—He wasn't good enough. After everything he was still waiting for that to happen and valued every moment he spent with Kurt. When he got the vague and cold message, his stomach dropped. He thought maybe Kurt had finally decided to end their odd relationship.

"Blaine, calm down. Listen, we all know you suck at anything even remotely similar to romance," Wes said truthfully, ignoring the way Blaine's frown began to grow. He didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "We all watched in pain as you stumbled into your relationship with Kurt. We didn't push because we knew you'd get defensive and awkward. But you can't be stupid enough to believe that Kurt would break up with you, especially if you know you haven't done anything wrong."

"That's just it, Wes! I _don't _know if I've done the wrong thing!" he shouted in frustration. Wes watched on calmly and waited for Blaine to finish his tantrum. "I've messed up so many times already! I messed things up before we were even together! I did all those stupid things without knowing I was hurting him! How the hell am I supposed to know, Wes? Tell me because I would love to hear it!" The council member placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. Most people didn't see this Blaine Anderson, the one who felt insecure about himself. He did a good job of hiding him.

"You want to know how? Call him. Call Kurt and talk about this instead of driving yourself crazy. Better yet, go to Lima and see him. Besides, you haven't seen him since last week and I'll go crazy if I have to hear 'Somewhere Only We Know' on a loop again," he grinned at Blaine and released his shoulder. Blaine gaped at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"It's that simple?" he asked. Wes rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his history text book.

"It's that simple, Blaine," he said firmly and flipped open the book to begin reading. He had a ton of homework to finish. Blaine smiled at him and grabbed his books from the nearby desk.

"I'll visit him tomorrow," he decided, a goofy grin still on his face. "Thanks, Wes. I'll be in the senior commons if you need me." The door shut quietly and Wes breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected," he mused aloud. Blaine wasn't an easy person to reassure but it was one of those things Wes had learned to accept. His friend was weird and often times Wes questioned whether or not he was bipolar. But that was okay because he accepted Blaine and he hoped Kurt would too.

"Who am I kidding? Kurt already has," he chuckled to himself and started the homework that would no doubt lull him to sleep.

* * *

-.-

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is now complete! I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this but…this is what I typed out. I know Kurt is acting—well, dramatic but I doubt teen pregnancy is anything to be excited about. I just wanted to give a small glimmer that he might be starting to accept that he is carrying a child and that he is responsible for him/her. Don't think he's ready to be parent though because he is definitely not. I also really love the Rachel and Kurt friendship I saw in the New York episode.**

**Point One: Yes, the cliché of having Puck find out about the baby first or have the first clue. My reason is who knows about pregnancy better than someone who had a pregnant girlfriend? (If you didn't catch the hint: Quinn might be coming into play…)**

**Point Two: Kurt's emotions are all over the place. Honestly, he despises the baby he has. To him (at the moment) it's a giant roadblock that's he can't seem to get rid of. It's blocking his way from getting the hell out of Lima. He can take care of people (i.e. his dad), but a baby isn't something he's ready for. They need constant care and love that he's not ready for (in my eyes) at the moment. He also sees it as something holding him back.**

**Don't fret my dears; everything will be fine in the end. Okay, I'm babbling! Have a great day everyone!**

**-Jazzy (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I have a new chapter for you that I believe you will love. So, read on! The rest of the long note is at the bottom. I want to explain certain things.**

**Sorry, you had to wait so long for this chapter. I update sporadically and I have school…I apologize for the wait but I haven't forgotten you! (:**

**Warnings: **_**Slight **_**allusions to abortion (almost unnoticeable), OOC (I haven't grasped the characters). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters used. I do not own the songs that were used either (I have listed them at the bottom). **

**All grammar or spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**-.-**

Chapter 3: **Step One You Say We Need To Talk**

* * *

The following day brought Kurt a fresh wave of nerves. Normally, Saturdays were pleasant days for him but he had an obligation with Rachel. If he tried to ignore her she would merely show up at his front step. She'd knock until he was forced to open the door and face the chance of his father seeing her. The tiny singer would then blab about Kurt's apparent sickness causing his father unnecessary stress and suspicion.

_**I'm picking you up in ten minutes, Berry. -K**_

He sent the text and sat down at his vanity to begin his skin routine. He unscrewed one of the lotions and began rubbing it across his skin. He continued with this when a sudden, curious thought passed through his head. _Do I look…? _The question sent his mind reeling with possibilities. He remembered Quinn's pregnancy and the jokes the club had made about her having a certain "glow". At the time, Kurt hadn't thought much of it but he recalled the times her skin did seem odd. Did his skin look different? He had no idea if the "pregnancy glow" was merely a joke or not. He nervously began rubbing his skin harder, no doubt causing more damage than help.

_Don't worry about it yet, Kurt! There's probably nothing wrong with you. Stop psyching yourself out! _He finished up his routine and fixed his hair carefully. He snatched up a nail filer, filling his already perfect nails. It was a nervous habit of his that he never really grew out of. It brought him a sense of comfort and for that he was thankful. He breathed in deeply after a moment and slipped out of the bedroom. He paused when he reached the living room, hearing the faint sounds of a football game his father was watching. He decided he would be easier to lie to his dad if he didn't have to face him.

"I'm hanging out with Rachel, Dad! I'll be back for dinner!" he shouted before rushing towards the door.

"Hold on there, Kurt. Where are you going?" Burt lumbered into the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked rather imposing compared to his thin son who stood frozen on the spot. Kurt opened his mouth to answer when an abrupt knock interrupted him. He spun around quickly, thankful for the interference, and yanked the door open.

He was immediately filled with regret. Standing confidently in his doorway was Rachel Berry. She had blatantly ignored his text stating that he'd pick her up and instead arrived at his home.

"Kurt! Are you ready to—oh, hello, Mr. Hummel!" she chirped brightly. She tried to move in but Kurt blocked her way. She glared at him and coughed pointedly. He ignored her and looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad, but we have to hurry if we want to get to the mall in time for the sale!" He grabbed Rachel's shoulders and guided her away from the door. Burt tried to protest but Kurt was already waving goodbye and ushering Rachel into his Navigator. Starting the ignition, he drove away and breathed a sigh of relief when he no longer saw his home. He almost forgot about Rachel until she spoke in her usual grating manner.

"Why did you lie?" She was staring at him with her brown eyes comically wide. If it were _any_ other situation, he would have found it funny perhaps even endearing, but not today. Not when he had so many things at stake.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evading wasn't something he liked doing. He preferred getting to the point. He liked cutting away the unnecessary chase for information. But not when he was the one being questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't try to avoid this, Kurt," she didn't take her eyes off him the entire time. It was beginning to unnerve him but he forced himself to remain calm. He could handle Rachel Berry. He would stall until they reached the clinic and then leave her in the waiting room. _Just twenty minutes_, he braced himself for the oncoming interrogation.

"I'm not avoiding anything, okay? Now would you please stop staring at me? It's freaking me out," he muttered. He reached out and turned the radio on in a desperate attempt to block Rachel out.

'_Something I've done that I can't outrun_

_Maybe you should wait, maybe you should run_

_But there's something you've said that can't be undone'_

An unfamiliar song drifted through the speakers. It seemed to be nearing its end as the singer belted out the words. The piano burst with a dramatic flair as the singer sang with all their heart. A particular lyric stood out in his mind as he tried to focus on anything other than Rachel. _Something I've done that I can't outrun_.

'_And you fall away from your past_

_But it's following you'_

'_You fall away_

_It's following you'_

"You can't lie to me, Kurt! Maybe this silly charade you're pulling might work with anyone else, but not with me. You're my best friend, Kurt. That means I know everything about you, whether it's important or not! So, please, for the love of Barbra, tell me what's wrong!" That final plea brought Kurt a flood of emotions that were pushing him over the brink. He could barely focus on the road and hurriedly pulled over yanking out the key. He wanted to tell someone about the fear, the worries, the nausea, the strange fluttering he felt when he thought of the thing he was housing. Yet, there was also a part of him that wanted no one to know, that wanted to deal with it alone. The two sides were raging a war within him that Rachel seemed to sense. Without hesitating, she reached out and held onto both of his slender hands with her own tiny ones.

"Please, Kurt," she whispered, her voice the softest he ever heard it. It reminded him of the way his mother had spoken to him when he was afraid. He could vaguely recall her hugging him tightly and softly singing lullabies. Her voice was sweet and high. It had never ceased to sooth him as a child. It was one of the things he remembered the most about her. In his frazzled state, Rachel's voice sounded so much like his deceased mother that it broke his already worn walls.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! It was an accident, I promise!" He started rambling, tears pouring down his cheeks. He thought of his mother's sorrow at seeing her only son ruining his chances of making it out of Lima. Her delicate face would be twisted in disappointment when she realized he was making the same mistake she had—the same horrible mistake of being another pathetic pregnant teen. He would be just another Lima Loser.

Suddenly, two thin arms wrapped themselves around him. They pulled him close to their chest and he could hear the faint sound of their heartbeat. He only sobbed harder and clung on to them. They gently began to stroke his hair and murmur useless words of comfort.

The hot tears were still flowing down from his eyes causing the rest of the world to become nothing more that streaks of color. He raised his eyes to peer up at the person who held him. He could only make out brown hair and pale skin. For a small second he thought his mother was holding him despite everything telling him he was wrong. His mind tried to reason with him, telling him he was merely under emotional distress. It tried desperately but for that small second she was there.

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

Then, in less time it had taken for her to appear, she was gone. He rubbed his eyes and Rachel came into focus. He blushed furiously at his stupidity and tried to pull away but Rachel merely hugged him tighter. He relaxed against her and for once just let himself be comforted.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course, Kurt," she whispered. It was an odd request but one Rachel couldn't decline. She thought carefully, racking her mind for a song. It didn't take her long and she cleared her throat before beginning.

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came"_

She sang softly and rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. Seeing Kurt cry was heartbreaking because he was a strong person. He rarely let things get to him and she'd _never _seen him cry. So having Kurt sob into her shirt was incredibly worrying. There was something big bothering him—something that would no doubt change everything. _Please be okay, Kurt. Please. _Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked rapidly to shoo them away. She had to be strong for Kurt. Still, as she sang the next line her voice cracked.

"_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you"_

A particular thought was nagging at her mind causing guilt to seep through her heart. Had she made the same mistake? Had she ignored Kurt's issues once more? Last year had been horrible for Kurt and they hadn't even noticed until it was too late. Was she too late to help again? _I let Kurt down again. What kind of friend am I? _The tears she had been trying to hold back began streaming down her face.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_"

Rachel stroked his chestnut hair, the tears still spilling over. She had no idea what to do now. She was awful at any type of relationship, platonic or otherwise. Ever since she was little, Rachel had always been described as "too much". She was too overbearing, too dramatic, too clingy, and everyone had always faulted her for that. When she got to high school it had only gotten worse. She had been miserable despite knowing how much more talented she was than the people around her. She had desperately wanted a friend, or at least someone who would willingly talk to her. Then glee club had brought in members who she hoped would actually want to befriend her but nothing much had come from it. Everyone had despised her, and the group had formed smaller clumps that didn't tolerate her. She had resigned herself to being friendless but then Nationals had brought something she craved since she was young. It happened so suddenly she hadn't been able to think much about it.

Kurt had woken her up and taken her for breakfast at Tiffany's. She had been tired but jumped at the chance to hang out with someone who was willing. Afterwards, she had been quite confused. Her relationship with Kurt could hardly be considered a close friendship. In fact, Kurt had despised her after the spin-the-bottle incident and any companionship that may have blossomed died quickly. She had felt awful at the loss of what could have been an amazing friendship. The months that followed were filled with Kurt's snarky jabs at her clothing and singing. They rarely had any conversation, and when they did it was filled with tension and anger on Kurt's part. She, on the other hand, felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and loss in his presence. After a truly awkward conversation (and two more), neither had been tempted to rebuild their broken friendship and both had taken to avoiding interaction with each other.

Yet, he had invited her to Tiffany's. Not Mercedes—his supposed best friend—but Rachel. He had chatted with her and hadn't once insulted her. He laughed at her jokes, gave her wonderful advice, and they sang in a real theater, giving her a taste of what was to come. It had been everything she had ever imagined and more. Suddenly, they were the best of friends. They did everything together. She finally had a friend, an amazing one at that.

So, sitting here in a cramped car, Rachel never felt more clueless. She was holding Kurt desperately, trying to figure out a way to ease his obvious pain, and coming up with nothing. Despite this, Rachel continued with rubbing his back. It was something her own fathers did and she had always found comforting, knowing that they were there for her. Slowly, Kurt's sobs and her own stopped and they were left in a peaceful silence. _Maybe I am doing this right_, she thought contently. Kurt's bell-like voice broke the haze around them.

"I…Rachel…" he croaked roughly, raising his head to look at her. Rachel stayed silent and let Kurt clear his throat. She had to let Kurt trust her enough to tell her. She couldn't force it out of him, though she had wanted to moments ago. It would only cause Kurt to curl into himself, cutting her off. Instead, she offered her reassurance with a small smile.

Kurt hesitated for a brief moment. A small inner conflict seemed to be taking over in his mind. He shut his eyes and everything froze as he uttered the last thing Rachel would have expected Kurt to say. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

-.-

* * *

"_You fall away from your past! But it's following you!_" Blaine crooned happily, singing along with the radio. He was on his way to surprise Kurt with a visit and a date. He glanced over at the empty passenger seat that held a woven picnic basket. He'd take Kurt to their "secret" spot in the park.

The secret spot was actually a rather plain clearing that was located beyond the trees that surrounded Lima Park. It had a small splattering of flowers here and there but other than that it was unremarkable. They would have never thought twice about it had it not been for the events that occurred that day.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Kurt had called Blaine and asked him to meet him in the park. Blaine didn't hesitate to agree after hearing his boyfriend's despondent voice (even if it did mean a two hour trip to Lima). Thankfully, Blaine's parents were visiting a family friend in Michigan and wouldn't be back for several hours, giving Blaine plenty of time to make the trip back as well. He slipped out the door and reached the local park in record time. He spotted Kurt sitting on the worn wooden benches and worry grew in his heart. Kurt vehemently refused to sit on "disgusting, germ-covered" benches as he told Blaine on more than one occasion. Yet, there he had been, looking similar to a puppet with its strings clipped. Blaine had rushed forward and sat down beside the porcelain-skinned boy. No words were needed for Blaine to understand what he was meant to do.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and rested his chin against his soft hair. With Kurt tucked safely against him everything was perfect. Blaine had felt like his savior—the one person who he could depend on, no matter what. Someone Kurt _knew_ would be there to love him when he needed it the most. The moment was stuck in a perfect world where they could love each other without the pain of knowing others hated them for it.

Sadly, the moment came to an end when a passing elderly couple had sneered down at them. The older man had taken one look at their intimate position and said that one word that cut them every time. "Fucking faggots." He snarled at them and the woman beside him laughed cruelly. They weren't spared another glance as the old couple lumbered on, still smiling happily.

Kurt had clenched at Blaine's shirt, biting harshly on his lip to keep from crying. _He tries so hard to hide it_, Blaine thought sadly. He knew better than anyone that Kurt always felt hurt by the words thrown at him. The slurs cut him, sometimes they were tiny paper cuts but other times the wounds were deep stabs. Those were the times Kurt needed him the most. Blaine kissed the paper cuts and stitched the stabs with love and reassurance each time.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt up, knowing immediately what to do. He kept his arm around him, refusing to let go simply because of the words given by ignorant people. Of course they received glares by the few people littering the park at five in the afternoon. None of this mattered to Blaine, not when the one he loved was hurting.

He pulled the slim boy along until they reached the trail leading into the woods. He glanced back and saw everyone had returned to their activities, clearly cheerful at the fags being driven away. _Why do they even care? Oh, yeah, it ruins their lives to see two people in love. _

The branches swayed lightly above them. The ground was slightly wet with the raindrops of a brief July drizzle. Blaine reached down and grasped Kurt's soft hand with his own calloused one.

"Do you trust me?" he had asked calmly looking up at the trees.

Kurt nodded his head, "Absolutely."

The corner of Blaine's mouth had quirked up at the immediate response. He pulled Kurt away from the trail, pulling him deeper into the woods. Kurt followed behind without any suspicion, a testament to the trust between them. Had it been anyone else, Kurt would surely have thrown a fit.

They kept walking for quite some time, something Kurt noticed with confusion. "Blaine, where are we going?" His voice was soft and bell-like, a quality that made Blaine's heart swell.

"I don't know." Blaine kept moving. Kurt didn't stop following, despite the rather cryptic answer.

"You don't know?"

"Not at all."

"Then when are we stopping? I have new boots on—I don't want to ruin them." Kurt's voice held a bit of the ice that was normally present; a sure sign that Kurt was feeling better. Blaine ignored him.

"Blaine, please it's been—"

Blaine interrupted, "Okay, we're here." They had arrived at a small clearing with small flowers spaced randomly around the area. It was unremarkable in every way possible. Kurt stepped beside him and studied the clearing before him. He frowned and turned his gaze to Blaine. A questioning look clouded his now grey eyes.

Blaine tugged him to the center and sat down, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. He had hesitated at the feel of the damp grass beneath him. Soon, Kurt gave in and sat gingerly next to Blaine.

"So, where are we?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But this place just seems so invisible." Blaine muttered, reaching out and bringing Kurt close to him. He returned to the position they had been in at the bench. It was true—the clearing was invisible. That was exactly why Blaine had stopped here. It was a place they could both disappear in for a while. A place where everything was plain and simple not covered in unnecessary plants or people. They could be with each other and not worry about judgment that came from hateful people. It was hard to explain but Blaine knew Kurt understood. They got each other that way.

Blaine brought the topic he had been waiting to pursue since Kurt's call. "What happened, Kurt?" He whispered, his fingers weaving themselves between Kurt's. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Kurt's head, inhaling the familiar scent. He felt Kurt sigh against his chest and snuggle in closer.

"The usual, but…I don't know, today it just got to me," he mumbled sadly. "I'm being such a baby—it's not anything I'm not used to already."

"You shouldn't have to get used to this, Kurt." Blaine had disagreed. Why should someone get used to being bullied for just being themselves? It was ridiculous, but the rest of Lima didn't agree with them, apparently.

Kurt shrugged helplessly, "I have to if I want to make it out Lima in one piece." They sat in silence, contemplating the situation they faced. It wasn't just what happened today; it's what would happen to them every day. Whether it was Lima, Ohio or New York City, they would always be on the receiving end of hateful words or actions. It could be subtle glares pointed at them or bold actions but it would always be there. It would hover over the two like a storm waiting to strike. All of these were morbid facts that were proven time and time again.

"I suppose, but we'll make it through, Kurt. I promise you, we will get out of Lima. Together."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I can see us together in New York, Kurt. There isn't a doubt in my mind that we'll make it to the end. I love you too much to let you go. No matter what you do or what happens, I'll always love you." Blaine tilted up Kurt's chin and pressed a soft kiss to the pink lips. It was sweet and filled with love. Blaine moved both hands to cup Kurt's face, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of his cheeks.

They had kissed until they felt dizzy with lack of oxygen. In that moment, everything was okay. Perhaps it wasn't perfect, because nothing is ever completely perfect, but it was everything they needed at the moment. They had lain down on the wet grass, and sealed their bodies together in a final act of love. Afterwards, they had watched the clouds drift by lazily until time became too hard to ignore and they parted ways for the evening. Since then, the clearing became their ideal spot to disappear to for hours.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Blaine hummed happily as he parked his car in the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. He glanced at the digital clock that read 12:30. _Hopefully, Kurt won't ask too many questions_. He smiled as he pictured the suspicious look that would undoubtedly cross his boyfriend's face. He would complain about Blaine ruining his Saturday plans but would agree nonetheless with tiny quirk of his lips. With that in mind, Blaine slid out of the car and walked towards the door. The sun shone brightly with a slight fall breeze fluttering through occasionally. The curly haired boy cleared his throat and knocked calmly on the door.

The door jerked open to reveal a rather sleepy looking Finn. He yawned and scratched his head, before blinking several times to appear more alert. He stared straight ahead, looking confused when he didn't see anyone. _Not again…_

Blaine coughed lightly, catching Finn's attention. "Whoa, I didn't see you there, dude. I keep forgetting you're, like, hobbit sized and stuff." He grinned dopily. Blaine decided it was better to ignore the unintentional jab at his height, knowing it was merely Finn being overly honest again.

"That's alright, Finn. Anyways, is Kurt home?" Blaine inquired, politeness taking over.

Finn shrugged, "Sorry, bro, he went out with Rachel for some sale or something." Blaine sighed in disappointment. _Well, there goes my surprise. _He thanked Finn for telling him and waved goodbye before stepping back into his car. He drove around aimlessly, his thoughts drifting. _Weird…Kurt usually loves to tell me about sales... _

Blaine shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He was being ridiculous, of course. Kurt wasn't obligated to tell him every miniscule detail of his plans for the weekends. He glanced sullenly at the picnic basket beside him. It would surely go to waste. _Maybe I can give it to Wes and David. They'll probably devour it like starving men. _He chuckled at the image that would no doubt be proven true when the duo received the basket. It was disgusting how they ate sometimes, cramming food into their mouths. _So much for being gentleman. _He stopped at a red light, and leaned back in his seat.

_I wonder why Kurt didn't tell me he had plans._ He ran a hand through his hair, which contained only a light amount of gel. It wasn't enough to keep his hair from curling but it didn't help ease the frizz that came with it. He had done it because he knew Kurt loved to twirl his fingers in the curls. _Now, I'm alone and gel-less. _He thought wryly and scanned the streets through the side window. He froze when he saw a familiar Navigator parked further ahead. _It can't be. Finn said they left earlier to a sale. _Despite this fact, Blaine _knew _that was Kurt's Navigator. There was no denying that it was. He hesitated before looking up at the now green light.

He drove forward and turned the corner before parking at the side of the road. It was a good spot for "observing" (Blaine refused to call it spying because it _wasn't_). He squinted at the car and could barely make out long hair. _That must be Rachel. Where's Kurt? _His question was answered when he saw Kurt raise his head from where it must have been resting against Rachel's chest. He watched worriedly as Kurt rubbed his eyes. Had Kurt been crying? Why would he have doing that? Blaine's heart clenched painfully as he watched Kurt tremble. Kurt appeared to be saying something to Rachel. The tiny girl's eyes widened in what seemed like shock at whatever Kurt had said. Her small hands flew to her mouth and suddenly she too had tears streaming down her face.

_What's going on? Something's wrong with Kurt! _Thoughts and scenarios ran wildly throughout his head. He considered walking to the car and confronting the two but it wouldn't blow over well with Kurt. The pale boy was incredibly secretive and defensive. The minute he found out Blaine had been spying on him (not to mention betraying his trust), Kurt would be furious. Not only would Kurt be furious and hurt, but Rachel would rip him a new one for this. It was best to have Kurt come to him with whatever was wrong.

Now, an intelligent person would calmly drive away and text Kurt later. An intelligent person would wait patiently for Kurt to talk to him. Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't always so smart. Instead, Blaine kept watching the scene unfold, ignoring the little voice telling him to go. _I'm just being a good boyfriend. It's my duty to make sure Kurt's alright_. With that mildly comforting thought, Blaine focused on the duo once more.

Rachel was still crying but was now waving her arms around furiously. She looked rather upset, perhaps even a little angry. She reached out and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, shaking them roughly. Her finger nails were no doubt digging into Kurt's skin from the way he had winced. On the other hand, his wince could have been caused by the furious look on Rachel's face. After a few minutes of what seemed like screaming, Rachel's tiny form seemed to slump. Kurt kept crying throughout Rachel's rant. Her anger had made more tears flow and he looked defeated as he buried his face in his hands.

Rachel's anger had faded away to disappointment and sorrow at Kurt's action. She tugged Kurt's hands away from his face and held them. She spoke to him and Kurt continued to wail pathetically. He opened his mouth and Rachel appeared to be listening carefully. _What could he have said to make Rachel mad? Well…not mad but upset? Yeah, upset is a better word. Please, stop crying Kurt. Everything's going to be okay. I promise I'll make everything okay for you. You just have to tell me what's wrong. Tell me. _Blaine thought anxiously. His hazel eyes scrutinized the heartbreaking scene with his own heart thudding in his chest. There was no denying something was wrong and it worried Blaine to no end because he had a feeling this wouldn't easily be solved.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, letting his tears fall freely. He watched as Rachel tensed and her fingers closed into fists. He was waiting for the explosion that always followed Rachel's emotions. It was inevitable, but it was still nerve-racking. _Don't be mad. Don't be mad. Don't be mad. _His hopes were dashed when Rachel opened her mouth.

"You're pregnant?" She asked her body still tense. She watched as he nodded and soon she blew into a full rant. Kurt's heart ached as he listened to her words.

"You have the male pregnancy gene? You have it and you didn't tell me?" she shouted. "We're best friends, Kurt! We tell each other everything! You know you can trust me, but you kept this to yourself? And you're _pregnant_! How long have you been keeping that a secret, huh?" Kurt leaned away to avoid her waving arms as she became increasingly angry. _I screwed everything up. She's so angry and it's your fault._ He thought the last part scathingly at the thing in his stomach. It probably wasn't even aware of the problems it was causing by merely existing. He despised the thing now more than ever as he listened to his best friend's anger and disappointment.

"What is wrong with you? How could you be so irresponsible, Kurt? Have you not learned from Quinn? She went through this and do you see how she is now! Her hair is dyed pink and she hangs out with the Skanks! Do you want to end up like that? Her breath was coming in short puffs and for a minute Kurt thought she would pass out. His heart stuttered at her next words.

"What about New York? You can't go if you have a baby to take care of!" _New York. Broadway. That's all gone now. _His dreams of preforming on Broadway were gone. He would never get out of Lima and see New York. He wouldn't have the rush of preforming on a stage and receiving a standing ovation. No one would ever know the name Kurt Hummel without tacking on teen pregnancy. His dream became that much more impossible. Why did he ever think he could become a star? Kurt buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to hang on to that tiny shred of hope. That little piece of hope that told him he would make it to the end. He felt the wetness of his cheeks and it was morbidly amazing to know he had that much tears stored inside him. He wondered whether he would pass out from dehydration as the tears gushed out.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel sigh and felt a small pang again. She would probably leave him behind while she moved to New York and chased her dreams. She wouldn't want to be around a loser like him.

He was surprised when he felt her soft hands remove the ones covering his face. What was she doing? "Kurt, look at me." She moved one hand from his wrists and pulled his chin up to look at her.

"I hate that you kept this a secret from me, okay? I hate that you didn't trust me enough. But I'm still here for you, because you're still me best friend. Now, please explain this to me. Can you do that for me?" She asked. Kurt knew she was trying to control her anger and be soothing. He appreciated the effort she gave and he wondered why he hadn't told her about the gene earlier. Rachel had proven herself to be caring more than once, even during the period when they hadn't been friends of any kind. She was the one who had noticed he was lonely and sung with him to provide comfort the only way she knew how. He had insulted her and she still insisted they sing together. She had tried to help him with Karofsky when his own step brother hadn't. He remembered hearing from Mercedes (when they were still best friends) that Rachel had been one of the first people to object to Karofsky joining the Glee club. Rachel was controlling and selfish—there was no way he could ignore that—but she truly cared for him. So, why was it so hard to tell her everything?

"I…" He tried, but the words were caught in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again, when has anything ever been easy for him? _It's always going to be difficult_, he thought humorlessly. Rachel must have sensed his struggle because she began massaging his hands. She stayed silent (an amazing feat for Rachel) and hummed lightly. It sounded oddly familiar. _It was the song she sang earlier_, he realized. It was comforting to hear and it gave him a little courage. He breathed in deeply and tried to find the words to explain, but they were lost on him. Finally, he settled for the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Rachel nodded and continued to hum the song. He decided that must be a good sign seeing as she hadn't become angry again at his flimsy apology. It wasn't sufficient but he figured Rachel didn't care much for apologizes at the moment. The truth seemed like a better way to go than to apologize for every little thing. He brushed away some stray tears. Maybe he had run out of water because he still felt like crying despite the lack of tears flowing.

"I have the gene; obviously you know what that is. Did your dads get tested?" he asked, curiously. He watched as Rachel nodded, probably deciding to humor him.

"They did. Dad found out he had the gene, but they decided I was more than enough for them. Daddy was also worried about the risks," her eyes widened and Kurt wondered what had caused such a reaction.

"Rachel? Are you alright?"

"Kurt, this is a risky thing to go through! You could die from trying to carry this baby!" She looked frantic as her grip on Kurt's wrist became painful. Her already wide eyes seemed to pop out of her head as another thought struck her. "Wait, are you going to go through with this pregnancy, Kurt? Full term?"

"I…I don't know…" he sank against the driver's seat. The fetus, New York, his dreams, it was all suffocating him. It was blinding him from any choices, good or bad. A pounding surfaced in his head. "I have no clue what I'm doing or what I should do! I just don't know. I'm not ready, Rachel!" he rubbed at his puffy eyes. _I don't want this baby. I don't even think I want to carry this baby. _

"I know you're not, but I'm just as clueless as you. I don't know what to say to make you feel better." She mumbled in despair and they sat in silence. In spite of the depressing mood that overcame the two, the sun continued to shine on happily. The birds were still chirping their songs and the trees swayed in the breeze. An occasional car drove by, humming at stop before whizzing by. The world outside them never stopped moving and no one noticed the tornado of emotions swirling in two cars. One held two crushed divas and another held a boy whose worry was driving him insane. It didn't matter to the rest of the world as it continued with another beautiful Saturday.

The words that had been lost on Kurt burst forth. He wasn't sure why it happened then, but they poured from his mouth in clusters. They were bits and pieces of a larger story that he was trying to retell. He wasn't sure if it made sense entirely but it was a start.  
"When they found out about the gene, my parents had me tested. I was only seven years old, but they were curious…and concerned. I think they knew I was going to be different. I liked watching Project Runway and America's Next Top Model. Those weren't things normal boys did."

He cleared his throat. "The doctors told them everything they knew at the time. They thought it was a miracle. They thought it was some sort of blessing." Kurt snorted at the words he spoke. "A couple months later they found out this 'blessing' came with terrible consequences. The men who had been tested had tried it out of course, all hopeful and starry-eyed." Kurt knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it. When he grew old enough to understand his father had explained everything in detail. He had told him tragic stories of loved ones being lost to ward him away from the option his body provided him. It had been hard to hear the painful deaths of those who tried to be the less than one percent.

"My parents were nervous about the entire thing, so they requested to be kept posted about the pregnancies that some of the men tried. A lot of couples were so happy to share the news about the pregnancy that they agreed to let the entire thing be fairly public. They even joined together to create a little blog about how _amazing _it was." He paused and took in Rachel's alarmed face. _I guess her dads didn't tell her everything. At she'll know now. _He plowed on with the story.

"Anyways, they were fine for about four months. Their babies were growing and they felt the mood swings, the vomiting, the weight gain, but it was okay because they were excited. The middle of the second trimester is when everything crashed down. About a third of men started feeling severe back pains and they tried to brush it off." Kurt peered out the window at a passing car. The occupants were laughing and smiling brightly. He shut his eyes and turned away.

"Kurt, do you need a break or—"

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a second," he said immediately. He had made it this far, he might as well finish what he started. "But the pains became unbearable and they forced themselves to explain it to their doctors. I think they knew it was doomed at that point, but they were in denial. The doctors didn't know what to do, but decided to give them medication to ease the pain. It helped somewhat. And then the miscarriages came. They described it as someone ripping through their stomachs and organs."

Rachel had tears in her eyes at the words. It was horrifying to think of the hope that was being torn away from those people. It was an awful truth that Kurt himself had come to terms with long ago. But he wondered whether he truly understood what the truth meant for him if he didn't get rid of the thing he carried. He wondered whether he could through any of the options he had. Could he really end it all with a single needle from his doctor? Could he get his dream back and get on track again?

He shook his head. He would have to think of this later. "Many of them collapsed and were rushed to the hospital. There was nothing the doctors could do but remove the dead fetus from their bodies. Afterwards, those couples never tried again. It was traumatic experience for them." Rachel hiccupped as her cries worsened. She reached into her small purse and dug out a handkerchief to blow her nose. Kurt's face contorted as he neared the end of the story. He grasped Rachel's hand and held on to that single anchor he had.

"Less than a third of them reached the end of the pregnancy. Those of them who did had agonizing stomach pains when it was time for the Caesarean section. They died at the end of the procedure and, more often than not, the baby as well. People kept trying, hoping beyond hope that they would be one of the lucky few to live with their baby. Of course, a small number out of thousands made it safely. But they were practically one in a million." Kurt let out a breath and leaned against Rachel. She hugged him tightly for a moment before moving away.

"Kurt, are you sure you're pregnant?" She said, cupping his face to force him to look at her.

Kurt stared back at her helplessly. "No. I took a home pregnancy test a couple days ago but it came out negative. I still feel like puking though, almost every day." _I feel like puking now. _Rachel bit her lip in thought as she took in the information. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Alright, so there's a possibility that you could be pregnant. Have you scheduled an appointment with your doctor yet?"

Kurt gave a sheepish almost-smile. "Actually, I did and that's where we're going. I have a doctor that specializes in this. I've known him since I first got tested."

"How were you planning on keeping this from me? You know as well as I do that I would not have stayed in the waiting room." Rachel raised an eyebrow. The mood lightened up a little as Kurt's lips quirked up. Rachel grinned at him, though it was a tad strained.

"I haven't told anyone else, Rachel. I haven't told my dad, or Carole, I haven't even told Blaine!" He shouted frantically before quickly adding, "I'm not sure if I'm pregnant so don't give me that look."

"You do realize you're going to have to tell them if it turns out you are pregnant, right? You shouldn't be treating it as if that's not a possibility."

"I…We're going to be late." He said and shoved the key into the ignition. He drove away from the spot quickly. He didn't want to deal with ifs. Right now, what he really wanted was answers. Answers that could either make or break him.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kurt," Rachel said her voice unbearably earnest. Kurt refused to look at her and kept his eyes on the road.

"I hope so, Rachel," he whispered and with that the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Blaine watched as they drove away. _I wonder where they're going. Maybe they're finally on their way to the mall? _He pondered this for a moment and it seemed reasonable, but his gut told him otherwise. Now, Blaine wasn't one to trust his gut feeling after the Gap incident and numerous other events that followed. _This is a bad idea, Blaine. Don't do this. This is a very, very bad idea. _Even as he chanted this mantra, Blaine soon found himself trailing after the Navigator.

* * *

-.-

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this thing is…Wow. I have no idea what just happened but I love it! I wanted to cut it off when I got to Blaine's part of the story (the **_**observing**_**), but I want the next chapter to focus on the doctor's appointment and a couple other things. So, I decided to let it all flow from my mind and BAM! This was made. I love it though. Sadly, I wouldn't expect a chapter this large every time. I'm sure it'll show up every once in a while though! **

**Also, I cut out some of the song lyrics because I don't want to fill the entire story with song lyrics. It's just a little personal choice of mine. **

**Point One: The Rachel and Kurt friendship is something I have loved since it was first introduced. They are so alike and I always wondered why they hadn't immediately become friends. Even when they weren't exactly friends (Season 2), she tried to help in her Rachel Berry-ish way. Don't get me wrong, I love Mercedes too but she kind of drifted away in Season 2 and 3. I'm hoping to reconnect them in my own little story. **

**Point Two: I always sort of felt bad for Rachel. She never really had much of a friend in the first two seasons. They always called her a control freak (which she is) and obsessive (again they're right), and all that other stuff but…I felt like it would have gotten to her at some point. I mean going through life without any type of friend is awful. I exaggerated the situation of course (I know she had those sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes but that was before Blame It On The Alcohol). I feel like after Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt would have held a grudge against Rachel for what she did. Still, I love her despite her many flaws.**

**Point Three: I have only ever **_**witnessed **_**pregnancy. I go off what my cousin's many, many, **_**many **_**pregnancies were like. She was a lot to deal with…*shudder***

**Point Four: I don't plan on giving a full description of the gene and all those other medical terms (which I will no doubt get wrong). I research as much as I can but I have other things going on in my life. I try though and I hope it's enough for my readers.**

**Songs Used In Order Of Appearance (And Reason Why They Appeared):**

**- "Fall Away" by The Fray (Sung by Blaine briefly)**

**The song (to me at least) is about trying to move away from the past and the mistakes that you made. Unfortunately, sometimes the mistakes you make can follow you throughout life and you can't erase the effect it had on yourself and others. I felt like it was fitting given the situation our main character is in. You should go check out the song! (:**

**-"How To Save A Life" by The Fray (Sung by Rachel)**

**The song is basically about the singer wishing he knew how to save a life (hence the song title). It talks about his regrets at not knowing about his friend's situation and the steps he would have had he known what to do back then. It's a very beautiful song, and I highly recommend you listen to it. Again, the song's interpretation is my own. (:**

**Out of curiosity, how do you like the story so far? Hopefully, you're loving it (Cue McDonalds Music)! Well, that's about it! Have a great day (or night) everyone! If you like this story, follow it and if you love it, leave a sweet review! If you hate it…um maybe I can recommend you a story you might like (and thanks for giving it a shot)? **

**-Jazzy (:**


End file.
